Portable computing devices often operate by way of rechargeable batteries. Loss of operating time resulting from the need to recharge such batteries is a concern for numerous users.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.